


The Activists and the Party Boy - A Love Story

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Derek of Wales is perfectly happy to use his royal status to help boost awareness of climate change, but he really hates when he has to deal with other royals, especially the ones who don't use their power for good.</p><p>Prince Stiles of the Americas hasn't ever cared about how the media sees him, but now he's 25 and his future ability to rule is being called into question.</p><p>OR</p><p>Derek and Stiles are two very different princes who get stuck working together to try to change the world, and how the world sees them.</p><p>UPDATE: This may never get finished, I'm going to be totally honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to update on Tuesday as long as real life doesn't slow me down :)
> 
>  __  
>  **Inspired by[this post.](http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com/post/140974978697/howlnatural-hoeched)**  
>   
> 
>  

__**Royal Weekly**  
Prince Derek of Wales attended the Global Climate Change Conference on May 7 as the keynote speaker as well as a panel contributor. The Welsh prince has been active in climate change awareness for over a decade, his voice becoming one of the loudest in both awareness and the scientific study of climate change. **  
**

_Also at the GCCC, former American Secretary of State, Al Gore, actor and climate change advocate Mark Ruffalo, and Dr. Allen Deaton, Prince Derek’s former professor.  The topic of the panel was the global effect on a shrinking Rainforest, calling to end the deforestation of the Rainforest._

_In his keynote address Prince Derek discussed the topic of his doctoral dissertation on the changing global climate and how human’s are both affecting and affected by the change. To hear his full address go to_ [ _royalweekly.com_ ](http://royalweekly.com/) _._

__  
__**American Times**  
For years the world has been entertained by the first son of the Americas, his tendency to forget to think before he speaks, his unabashed attitude about the constant media attention he received starting while he was attending college, the way he holds himself in public, and his almost constant partying, but the time has come to evaluate Prince Stiles.  Is he fit to be king? __  


_The question has been floating around magazines and news programs for years now, but it was never a pressing concern.  There was always an excuse for the prince, he’s young, he’s still learning, but now he’s 25 and he still hasn’t outgrown his childish ways.  Just last month he was photographed licking tequila off of his graduate school classmate’s stomach whilst on spring break in Jamaica._

_Before that incident the future king was spotted skinny dipping in the American Unity Memorial on his 24th birthday with his then girlfriend, Erica Reyes.  He spent the night in jail before being released with the charges of both public intoxication and public indecently were dropped._

_The prince has been seen naked or nearly naked in public almost as many times as he has been seen fully clothed. One of his first media grabbing public incidents was on the night of his 19h birthday when he and a group of friends jumped out of their third story dormitory window onto a pile of mattresses on the ground below.  The incident led to a broken leg and a disciplinary hearing for Stiles._

_At what age do we stop accepting excuses.  He is a grown man behaving like a frat boy for the whole world to see.  Will the America’s stand for the behaviors of their future king? Full article on page 32._

* * *

 

Queen Talia Hale of Wales sat in her study, leaning back in the large leather chair behind her desk, her hazel eyes sharp and on her three children. “Does someone want to explain this,” She asked, sliding a copy of _Royal Weekly_ across the large mahogany desk.

The cover featured a large picture of Cora Hale, the youngest of the trio, leaning drunkenly against Isaac Lahey, the second son of Ireland, a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  Large words were splashed across the duo reading, "Drunk in Love?"

In the right top corner there was a picture of Derek, the middle child, sitting on a panel of climate change experts from early that month.  The caption over Derek's picture read, “Does Prince Derek Oppose the New Climate Regulations in Europa?”

Finally, on the bottom right corner Laura Hale lay bikini clad on a beach, a frozen drink in her hand and her shirtless husband, Thomas laying next to her, the caption said, “Future queen ditching her responsibilities? Find out more on page 14.”

The Hales weren’t the only family on the cover.In the top left corner there was a picture of Prince Scott of Mexico and Prince Stiles of the Americas, both shirtless and looking very drunk, with their arms slung around each other.Down the side near the binding Queen Lydia Martin of England was photographed at fasion week, on the other side of the cover Princess Allison Argent of France was kissing her beau, a non-royal, while they walked their two dogs.

“Well, it looks like Stiles and Scott had a good time in Jamaica,” Cora said with a shrug, her long brown hair falling over her shoulder as she did.The picture of Cora and Isaac was from the same trip as Scott and Stiles but she didn’t mention that to her mother.At the mention of Stiles and Scott ,Derek had to hold back an eye roll, those two were sad excuses for future kings, and he was a little scared of where the world was heading when they took their respective thrones. 

“I meant,” Talia said, her eyes sharp as they darted between her three children, “How did you all manage to get on the cover of this trashy magazine in the same week, I thought you had a system worked out where only one of you would be on the cover at once.”

“Climate change waits for no one,” Derek explained, he ran a hand through his dark hair and added, “And I think Laura just wanted to vacation in peace, it was Cora’s month to be a cover story.

“Yeah, don’t blame me for Derek’s pathological need to save the world and Laura looking hot in a bikini,” Cora said with a shrug. 

Talia shook her head with a small laugh at her children. They weren’t really children anymore though, Cora was already 24, Derek 28 and Laura 30,“Well, you’re all going to be attending the 2016 Royal Summit hosted by the Americas next month as punishment for your cover stories.”

Derek rolled his eyes, he hates royal summits, they were just an excuse for the world's rulers to get together, party too much and pretend to talk about global issues to make themselves feel better.  Cora looked excited and they thought, she was always down for a party and Laura had already been planning on attending so it didn’t change her plans.

That was how the Hale’s found themselves on a flight to New York City, where the summit was being hosted.

——————

“Son,” King John of the Americas said as he walked into the large dining room where Stiles was slumped over on the table.

Stiles didn’t speak, he just kept his head down on the dining room table and groaned.He was 25, next in line for the throne to the America’s and if he was honest, a complete shit show. Just the night before had found him shoving his college buddy Danny against a bathroom stall door in a club in New York, sucking a hickey onto the other man's neck and exchanging quick hand jobs before going back to dancing.

“You’re sexual exploits are in the paper again, big brother,” Natalia Stilinski said as she slid into the seat next to her father, kissing him on the cheek and peeling a banana.The paper she had walked in holding was opened by John and he frowned before sliding the paper to Stiles.

He lifted his head and looked down at a picture of himself, leaning against a brick wall in a dark alley, Danny’s hand under his shirt and lips on his neck, “Well, shit,” Stiles said, he didn’t even remember being in that alley, let alone any photographers being there.

“This is exactly what I was talking about last week,” John said, sounding tired, “You’re the future king and you’re not a kid anymore Stiles, you need to start behaving like it.”

Before Stiles could respond the door to the dining room opened again and his mother walked in, her eyes blazing and a rolled magazine in her hand. She slammed it down onto the table and turned to John, “Did you see this?”

It was a copy of _American Times,_ the nations most acclaimed news magazine.Stiles saw his own face on the cover, the picture was taken at a state dinner the month before.He could see that it was a special edition and when his eyes found the caption on his photo his stomach dropped, he read it out loud, “Is Prince Stiles fit to be king?”

“Fit to be king,” Queen Claudia said with a laugh, “You were born to be king, you just finished your masters in international economics, of course you’re fit to be king, I don't know why they keep blowing your social life out of proportion, you should have seen the things that we did when we were your age.” Natalia slid the newspaper to her mother and Claudia looked at the image of Stiles in the alley, “Really Stiles? Again?”

“We were celebrating finishing our masters?” Stiles said, sounding unconvinced himself.  “I swear I’ll get it together, I’ll prove to the world that I’m king material.”

“You’d better,” John said, standing up from the table and walking out of the room with Claudia for a policy meeting.

“You fucked up big brother,” Nat said, her brown eyes on his, “Can’t you do what I do and party in private?”

Stiles let his head fall down onto the table again.  He'd get it together tomorrow, today he needed to get rid of this hangover.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change ;)  
> Also Stiles+OMC happens in this chapter, no Sterek, sorry my beautiful readers.

Derek stretched as he stepped off the plane, his arms reaching over his head as he did, then scrubbed a hand over his bearded face.  It was pushing 5 a.m. in New York, 5 hours behind his current internal clock, the sun wasn’t even starting to peak over the horizon.

Cora, Laura, and Thomas stumbled out of the plane behind him, Cora looked exhausted, her hair in a bun on the top of her head and her sweat pants hanging loose on her hips, Laura looked incredibly put together, her long dark hair in a pony tail, her pants not wrinkled and her shirt hanging loose on her frame. Talia followed her daughters off the plane looking even better than Laura.

The last person off the plane was Talia’s chief aid Marin Morrell.She led them to a black car and the family slid in, the driver closing the door behind them.“There may be cameras outside the hotel, be ready.”

Their head of security opened the door for them and guided them into the Embassy American hotel.  It was less than a block from American government buildings and the royal palace. Derek usually avoided this part of town when he was here for school at NYU, it was always packed with photographers and fans of the royal family hoping to get a glimpse of them and today was no exception. Derek kept his head down and avoided the flashing cameras as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

Derek barely heard the greeting from the woman at the front desk.Marin got their room keys and led them to the elevator. Once inside she gave them each a personalized itinerary for the two week summit and their keys.“The opening reception and dinner are tonight, the red carpet entrance starts at 5 so we’ll be heading over there around then.” Talia instructed her children as they stepped off the elevator and walked to their respective rooms. 

“Red carpet?” Derek asked, he wasn't a fan of the whole red carpet scene, he tended to avoid them when possible.He ran a hand through his hair and frowned at his mother. 

“You’ll be fine,” Talia said, giving her son a reassuring smile and came to a stop in front of her room.“Be ready to head over to the American palace at 5 sharp.Marin will come fetch all of you before we go.”

When he got into his own room, he flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.He woke up a few hours later and flipped on the TV, putting on the International News Network for a minute before he saw his own profile, along with his families, as they entered their hotel.He turned the TV off and grabbed his laptop to do some work on his dissertation, he was almost done.

5 o’clock found the Welsh royal family stepping onto the red carpet outside the palace, Laura and Cora were both in floor length navy dresses, hair sleek and shiny and bright smiles on their faces.Derek was wearing a navy suit, his hair slightly gelled and his beard unshaven, but trimmed, his glasses on his nose. 

The red carpet was a mass of flashing lights and loud yells from fans.Derek would have tried to sneak inside without stopping to talk to anyone but his mother grabbed his elbow and pushed him in the general direction of a reporter who was calling his name.“Prince Derek do you have time for a few questions?”

“Uh, sure,” Derek said with a smile, the reporter help the microphone close to his mouth and looked into the camera.

“You’ve been very outspoken in your support of environmental issues, do you have any new projects on the horizon to further awareness of global climate change?” The reporter asked, moving the microphone from her face to his when she finished speaking.

“Well, I’m currently working on my PhD in environmental sciences at NYU, I’m looking at projections of climate change for the next 50 to 100 years,” Derek said, his hands in his pocket, “And I’ve been going to a lot of conferences and rallies to promote awareness of climate change, it’s a real issue and a lot of people are misinformed.”

“You’ve become pretty popular on Twitter and Tumblr, do you think that social media is a good platform for promoting your mission?” The reported asked.

“Oh yeah, I really think that using the internet is a great way to connect with people and to help inform people about what’s going on in the world,” Derek said, smiling at the reporter.

“That’s for talking with us Prince Derek.” She said as Derek walked toward the door. 

By the time he made it to the entry way of the palace he had spoken with a dozen reporters, most of them asking him about his environmental advocacy, occasionally they asked him about Laura or Cora, and one reporter had asked him about his (lack of) love life.

Two uniformed guards opened the double doors and Derek walked inside.The entryway was large with high ceilings and two curved staircases on either side of the room.He was handed a champaign flute when he stepped inside and he made his way over to a high top tablein a corner where he could see most of the room and observe.He could see Cora standing with Princess Allison and Prince Isaac, her head thrown back in laughter, Laura and Thomas were holding court with the Russian delegation and his mother was engrossed in conversation with Queen Melissa of Mexico.

\---------

Stiles was determined to prove that he’s fit to be king, but he was also determined to still be himself in the process. He figured that the Royal Summit would be the perfect place for him to prove himself. He took one final look at himself in his mirror, his black suit was perfectly tailored, his hair artfully disheveled and his face clean shaven. He looked pretty damn regal if he did say so himself. 

A royal body guard escorted Stiles and Natalia around the back of the palace to the red carpet out front. Once on the carpet Stiles and Nat split up, smiling for the cameras and talking to reporters. “Prince Stiles do you have time for some questions?” Jennifer Blake, a reporter for Royal Weekly, asked.

Stiles strode over to Jennifer and gave her a flirty grin, “Anything for you Miss Blake.” 

She blushed slightly and asked, “You haven’t been seen much over the last month, does it have anything to do with the article that was published by American Times?”

Blinking slightly in shock at the question Stiles fixed his face in a smile and said, “No, I’ve been working with my father to plan the Summit.I graduated from grad school back in May so I’m getting ready to really dive into American and international politics.”

“So you won’t be participating in any after hours festivities during the 2016 Royal Summit?” Jennifer asked, her eyes glinting.She was a notorious gossip writer, almost every royal at the Summit has been featured in a rumor filled article written by her hand. 

“I’ve been too focused on planning and trying to get everything ready to even think about anything else,” Stiles said with a smile and nod before walking away.He knew that he would get questions like that, he tried not to let it shake him. 

He saw Nat talking to Kali Rodriguez from Pan American Today, he hung back behind her until she was finished and then slung an arm around his younger sisters shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Pretend you like me and smile.”

“I do like you, you idiot,” She shot back through her own smile. “I just don’t like when my friends ask me if your penis was PhotoShopped in the pictures of you on vacation.”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush a little at the comment, there were a few pictures of his junk floating around on the internet, it really wasn't his fault that a reporter had rented a boat and taken pictures of him while he was on his then girlfriend’s private yacht and it really wasn’t his fault that their camera had been really high quality and had gotten a few pictures of them getting down and dirty. 

“Sorry about that,” Stiles whispered as they smiled, arms slung around each other.Nat was the spitting image of their father, kind blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, thin lips and a bright smile. 

“Just try to keep it in your pants around cameras for the next few weeks,” She whispered back, kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking inside the entryway of the palace, accepting the glass of champagne that was handed to her as she did. 

Stiles long fingers wrap around the champagne flute and walked into the reception.His eyes swept over the crowd, he saw his father and mother chatting with the Yukimura family of Japan, Nat had already found her way over to her best friend, Princess Malia of Russia, Scott was engrossed in conversation with Princess Kira of Japan, and Princess Cora was talking with Princes Isaac and Princess Allison. 

He grinned and made his way over to the last group, thankful that the media wasn’t allowed in this part of the palace, the only photographers were official royal photographers.“Well fancy seeing you guys here,” Stiles said with a grin, slinging an arm around Cora’s shoulder, “Where’s that hot brother of yours, did he make the trek all the way to New York City?”

Cora rolled her eyes and pulled Stiles into a huge hug, letting Stiles swing her around, “I haven’t seen you in too long Stilinski, when’s our next epic trip to Jamaica?”

“I vote no on that,” Isaac said with a laugh and taking a sip of his drink, “Let’s try to keep out of the papers for a while, and keep Stiles’ package off the news.”

“Like you didn’t enjoy it,” Stiles sniped back at Isaac with a mischievous grin. 

After that Stiles sipped his drink and listened as his friends talked, after a few minutes he bowed out of the conversation and made his way around the room.He stopped and talked to Laura Hale, future queen of Wales, Josh Diaz, the Brazilian second son, and then grabbed another drink and leaned up against the wall, watching the room. 

——————

Derek stayed at his table for the first hour or so of the reception, Jordan Parrish, the king of Austria-Hungry came over and chatted with him, he and Jordan had known each other since boarding school years before. He was so engrossed in conversation with him, discussing the pros and cons of wind energy, that he didn’t notice when Cora wrapped her arms around Prince Stiles and allowed herself to be swung around.In fact, he didn’t see Prince Stiles at all. 

“I’m telling you Derek, you’re lucky, sometimes I wish I had been the second child,” Jordan said with a bright smile, “As much as I love my country and I’d do anything for it it’s hard knowing that this is the only option for me.”

“I can’t imagine that,” Derek said honestly.He had grown up knowing that he would never be king and he was okay with that, Laura was much more suited for it.While she had spent days and weeks training for formal state dinners and international relations, he had been able to find his own passion and use his titles to further awareness of it. 

“Some people have a hard time with the pressures,” Jordan said, “I remember when I was in college I acted out a lot because I knew that as soon as my father stepped down I wouldn’t be able to do much of anything.”

“Laura was that way for a while,” Derek mused, setting his empty glass down on the table and looked around the room, his eyes finding Cora where she was engrossed with Isaac of Ireland and Allison of France, “I just sometimes worry about the future of the world’s rulers with some of the soon to be kings and queens.”

Jordan offered him a small smile before he responded, “They’re young still, I wouldn’t be surprised if Prince Scott of Mexico ended up being known as one of the greatest rulers of the age and Prince Stiles is smart as a whip when he actually enters into a real conversation.”

Derek frowned, “Last time I saw Stiles and Scott in person Stiles was in a cast up to his tight because he had jumped out of a three story window when he was drunk, I think I’ll have to actually hear him speak to believe that.”

Before Jordan could respond a loud voice carried across the hall, “Please make your way toward the grand dining room, dinner will be served shortly.”

 ————————

Stiles was not a fan of formal state dinners, they were stuffy and too long for his taste, but when you’re the future king of one of the largest nations in the world you have to attend them.Luckily for him, though, the formal opening dinner for the Royal Summit was only for the current rulers, they would be eating in the grand dining room while everyone else enjoyed a much less formal dinner in the ballroom.

He found Scott and Kira once he made it into the ballroom and pulled them both into a tight hug, “This month has been horrible without you two,” he said, accepting the drink the waiter brought over to him.“It was all policy meetings and planning committees and public image rehabilitation meetings and no friends.”

Scott laughed and hugged Stiles again, “I’m so glad you’re alive, I was worried your dad was going to kill you after that article came out.”

Cora popped up behind Scott and said, “That article was bullshit and we all know it.”

“Thank you Cora,” Stiles said with a slight bow, “It’s like they only know me by my drunken shenanigans. Mom was more mad that they even wrote it, but dad was mad that they had the material to back it up.”

“Speaking of material about your drunken nightlife, have you heard from Danny at all since the pictures from the club came out?” Kira asked, she had her head leaned on Scott’s shoulder and her eyes were wide.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I never will again, I get it, that’s a pretty shitty thing to be known for,” Stiles said with a shrug, it wasn’t the first relationship that had ended because of the media for him and it probably wouldn't be the last. 

“Stiles,” Natalia called across the room for her brother, waving him over.

“Duty calls me friends,” He said with a smile as he walked over to his sister and her friends.

There was a wide age range of the worlds royal families.Stiles, Scott, and Allison were all future rulers, but they were the only ones in their friend group.Then there was Camden, Isaac’s brother, and Jordan, who were both almost 30 and already ruling, Laura wouldn’t take the throne for a while since Talia was in great health, then you had the younger crowd.

——————

Derek found his way over to Cora, who was standing with Isaac, Allison, and Kira, all chatting about what club to go to the next night, “Hey Der, any input on good clubs in the area?  
“Nope,” Derek said with a shrug and an eye roll, Cora knew that Derek didn’t go out to clubs, he was a coffee shop kind of guy. 

He stood there and let their conversation wash over him without really hearing it, his eyes looking around the room.They fell on a tall, man in a black suit, his back to him, he had long arms and legs, broad shoulders and a slim waist.The man was leaning up against a wall, his head thrown back in a laugh.When the man turned Derek’s jaw nearly dropped, that was Prince Stiles, but he looked so different from any other time Derek had seen him. 

The last time Derek had seen the other man he had been more like a boy, long limbed and awkward with a giant cast on his leg.Any time he saw pictures of him, he had a glazed over look on his face, clearly drunk, but this Stiles, he was put together, his suit fit perfectly, his hair longer than he had seen it, his eyes bright and alive even from across the room.

He caught Derek’s gaze for a moment and Derek felt his ears burn red and turned away.Had he looked for just a second longer he would have seen Stiles cheeks flush pink.Derek couldn’t stop seeing Stiles in his head, he was so much older and looked so much more mature than he had ever seen him, but he also kept going back to the article that had been written about the other man, calling to question his ability to rule because of his partying ways. 

An hour later Derek saw Stiles slipping out of the room, his hand on the lower back of the Egyptian crown prince and when they slipped back into the room 30 minutes later Stiles’ hair was a little more disheveled than it had been and the other prince had a flush on his cheeks.

——————

What Stiles really loved about these kind of events was that there weren’t any cameras to capture anything he did.On Scott’s twenty second birthday, he had stripped down to just his briefs and stayed that way for most of the party.To this day he’s still not sure _why_ his drunk self thought that was a good idea, but it did lead to him ending the night in bed with one of Scott’s hot cousins so he can't really complain. 

He really couldn’t pass up on the chance to hook up with Prince Taavi, he’s really hot okay? Strong jaw, olive skin and thick raven hair, his eyes were like dark chocolate and Stiles wanted to melt in them. 

Because it was his palace, where he had grown up and spent his entire life exploring, he knew all the best spots to hook up at a party.Before he led Taavi out of the hall, he glanced around quickly, making sure no one was looking, and slipped out of the room, down the hall and into a small staff staircase. 

As soon as the door closed Taavi has his hands on Stiles, his lips on his neck.Stiles closed his eyes and let the other man’s hands wander over his body.After a minute of grinding down on each other Stiles pushed him against the wall, let his hands slide down the other prince’s chest and fell to his knees.He pulled out the thick cock and swallowed it down, letting his jaw relax and bobbed his head.

After he finished, swallowing and wiping his mouth off Taavi returned the favor with gusto.Stiles let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes half shut.He could feel his orgasm growing like a hot coil in his stomach.He tugged on Taavi’s hair to let him know he was close and the other man sucked him through it.When he finished, he pulled Stiles in for another kiss and then they headed back into the ballroom, “Thanks your highness,” Taavi said with a smirk before joining his group of friends at the other side of the room.

“Dude, really?” Scott asked when he saw Stiles’ hair and the flush on his cheeks, “The Summit didn’t even officially start yet.” 

“I’ve basically been locked in this place for the last month,” Stiles said with a laugh, “Just let me have some fun while there aren’t any camera’s around.”

Scott laughed at that and added, “You’re man crush is here.”

“Which one?” Stiles asked, looking around the room with interest.

“Derek of Wales,” Scott said with a nod toward Cora and Allison.Stiles turned to look and felt his breath catch in his chest, holy shit he was even hotter in person now then he had been six years prior.Stiles let his eyes rove over Derek, from his glasses to his full beard, the perfectly tailored navy suit and his bright smile at something Cora had just said.

“Don’t let him see me,” Stiles said, his voice higher than usual.He ducked along the wall behind a potted plant and Scott just laughed at him. “He didn’t see me did he?”

“Nah,” Scott said, tears forming in his eyes.Derek was looking over at them with a look of confusion on his face and Scott just laughed harder.

“He totally saw me didn’t he.”  
“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play on [tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got to me this week, I'm hoping next weeks update is longer/better.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own (and probably plentiful.)

The first official day of the summit broke bright and sunny.Stiles groaned as he rolled out of his big, soft, cozy bed and hit the floor with a dull thud.Out of habit he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was in the bed with him and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was alone, things had gotten a little fuzzy toward the end of the night.He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and flicked Twitter open out of habit.

Most of his timeline was tweets about the event the night before, he scrolled past them not really caring what everyone was saying about who dressed better and who was fighting with whom, he had been there, he knew how everyone looked and who hated who already.  

Stumbling to his in suite bathroom, he turned on the shower, blasting it as hot as it could go and stepping under the spray.When he stepped out fifteen minutes later there was a cloud of steam that entered his room with him. He pulled on his tan pants and a white button down, before making sure his hair didn’t look too messy and headed downstairs to the private, living quarters, kitchen. Nat was already downstairs, drinking a cup of coffee and looking bored. “I don’t know why I have to go to the opening breakfast, I’m not even allowed at the Summit.”

“We are the host country and you will represent us Natalia Jean Stilinski,” John said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, “And you’re allowed to attend the panel discussions, just not the private meetings of the rulers, even your brother can’t go to those yet.”

The breakfast was being held at the government building next to the palace, the government itself ran with essential personnel only during the Summit so the building was nearly empty anyway. Stiles, Claudia, John and Nat all headed over at 9 when the breakfast was set to start.As always there was a large group of reporters just outside the palace gates that they luckily avoided by taking the tunnel that connected the palace to the governmental buildings.

The breakfast was already in full swing when they walked in, Stiles saw Scott and Kira sitting with both of their parents at a round table in the middle of the room, Cora was with Laura and Thomas, Allison was talking quietly with her father.Nat ran off to find her friends as soon as they were in the dining area and both of his parents went to talk to Tara, their highest advisor. 

Stiles looked around the room again, he didn’t really feel like sitting with any of the older royals, they tended to talk down to him, so he made his way over to Cora, slapping a hand on her shoulder and said, “Morning light of my life.”

“You wish,” Cora shot back with a laugh and gestured for Stiles to sit down. “You’ve met my sister Laura and her husband, Thomas before, right?”

“Not in years,” Stiles said, turning toward them and giving them both a winning smile and shaking their hands. “Thank you so much for making the trek over to this side of the world, we’re so honored that the Welsh family was able to make it.”

“The honor is all ours Prince Stiles,” Laura said with a polite smile and then dropped Stiles hand, "Cora's told us so much about you, I didn't expect you to be so formal."

“Sorry, I just have to make formal thanks to anyone who I come across,” Stiles said with a shrug, “The downside to hosting the event.”

A few minutes later Derek Hale sat down in a chair at the table, his eyes boring into Stiles as he did.For once in his life Stiles was at a loss for words.He had spent the last four or so years teasing Cora about how hot her brother is, posting about how perfect Prince Derek is, and generally obsessing over him, and now he’s sitting across from him at breakfast, and after his embarrassing moment last night he wasn’t sure what to say, “Der you remember my friend Stiles, right? Crown Prince of the Americas.”

Derek grunted and ignored Stiles outstretched hand, he quickly pretended he had been reaching for the butter on the table and turned back to Cora, leaning in and whispering, “Does your brother hate me?”

“He’s not a morning person,” Cora said with a shrug, eating a strawberry off Stiles plate with a smirk.“Plus, you two don’t exactly live similar lifestyles, he might be judging you a little.”

——————

Of course Stiles was sitting at their table when Derek walked in, that was just his luck.He had spent most of the night before after he realized who Stiles had grown into staring at the other man, imagining how he would feel under him, and it hadn’t helped when Stiles had clearly snuck off for a quickie and returned looking like something out of one of Derek's wildest fantasies.He shook his head to get the thought out and accepted the coffee a waiter handed him before he pulled a copy of his speech for the environmental panel out of his suit jacket.

He didn’t actually read it though, he couldn’t get passed the first paragraph before he was distracted by a musical laugh, looking up, he saw that Stiles’ head was thrown back, his long neck exposed and his eyes bright.Cora had tears in her eyes, Derek looked at her and she just smiled. 

“Cora tells me you’re giving a talk on environmental regulations today,” Stiles said after he had stopped laughing.“I thought Dr. Allen Deaton was giving that talk?"  
  
“He was suppose to be but his wife went into labor early,” Derek explained.He was a little surprised that Stiles knew who Dr. Deaton was. 

Before anyone else could speak King John made his way to the podium on the stage at the front of the room and everyone got quiet. “As fun as last night was, this is the official welcome and opening ceremony for the 2016 Royal Summit.” 

All the noise in the room subsided, Derek trained his eyes on the King of the Americas and avoided looking out of his peripherals at the future king. “Welcome to all 165 countries of the world, we are so pleased to have you all here in our beautiful capitol, New York.” John said smiling a bright smile at the crowd.Derek realized that Stiles really didn’t look like his father but from what he had seen of the queen, he was her spitting image, “This summit will serve to not only help strengthen world bonds but to bring new ideas to the forefront of discussion.Over the next two weeks there will be private sessions for rulers only and open session with the worlds foremost experts on topics ranging from trade regulations to environmental impact.”

Derek smiled a little at that, he remembered when he had first started to get into environmental issues it has been an almost taboo topic, within some royal circles, especially large producers of greenhouse gas like the Americas and now they were hosting the Royal Summit and having panels about it.It was a small step but a step in the right direction. 

“Enjoy your breakfasts, sessions will start promptly at 10:30, if you aren’t sure where to go, ask one of the stewards along the back wall.” King John continued, “Enjoy your time in New York, feel free to explore the city with any free time you have and thank you again for participating.”

There was a round of applause and John left the stage.Derek glanced down at his watch and saw that it was already 10.He had to give a talk at a 10:30 session so he made his way out of the room without saying goodbye and down the hall to one of the breakout session rooms. 

It was seminar style room with ten rows of seats and tables and a podium at the bottom.  He set his notes up and the moderator in the room helped with the PowerPoint before anyone entered the room. 

—————

“Going to watch your brother do his thang?” Stiles teased Cora as they walked out of the dining area and heading toward the breakout rooms.

“I’ve heard his talk at least 300 times in my life, I think I might just ditch and go hang out in the city, you coming?” Cora asked, she had stopped and moved against a wall to avoid the flow of people. 

“Can’t,” Stiles said with a sad shrug, he’d love to go out and get a good cup of coffee and then hit up a bar or two but he had to start acting like a king.“I promised my dad I’d get my shit together.That last article was kind of a breaking point, ya know?”

“Sure, sure,” Cora said with a wave of her hand.She ran down the hall to catch up with Isaac and Kira.It was easier for second and third children to ditch these events since they would, in all likelihood, never be ruling a country.

Stiles made his way down the hall, he had a schedule in his hand and he couldn’t decide between the Pan American trade session or the environmental session.After a minute of deliberating, he decided on the environmental one, he had studied Pan American trade in grad school, he didn’t need a refresher just yet.He opened the door to the room just as Derek started speaking, not wanting to disturb anyone Stiles stood at the back and listened. 

Derek’s presentation was littered with pictures of the way the planet has changed since the industrial revolution.Stiles was intrigued, he really didn’t know much about the science behind climate change, he did know that he was supposed to recycle and walking is better for the planet than driving.“We here in this room have influence, we have the ability to invoke change, why aren’t we?”Derek finished with, the people in the room clapping for him.

“We have 45 minutes blocked off for questions for Prince Derek,” the moderator said as Derek ran a hand through his hair and gave the room a small smile. 

———————

Derek had never loved talking in front of people until he started talking about climate change and issues he actually cared about.He had studied under Dr. Deaton in undergrad and Deaton had helped him get into the PhD program at NYU, so when he asked Derek to step in today he hadn’t hesitated. 

This was his element, he could answer pretty much any questions people threw at him about climate change and for the first 40 minutes of the Q&A period he did,  but then he looked up at the very back of the room for the first time and saw Stiles standing there, leaning against the wall with a little smirk playing across his lips. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question,” Derek asked when he realize he had missed the entire question from the Indian princess.By the time he finished answering and looked back where Stiles had been standing, he was gone. 

Lunch was held in the same dining area as breakfast and Derek found himself sitting with a few people who had attended his talk.He looked around the room when he sat down and saw Cora saunter in with arm arm around Allison’s neck.When she slid into a seat at a table with Stiles, she pulled out a flask and Derek shook his head and turned away. 

—————

“Come on Stiles, you’re expected to give the delegates from other countries a grand tour of New York City,” Scott said, he was flopped down on Stiles’ bed after the first day of the Summit. “Don’t make me go all by myself.”

Stiles looked over at Scott, all ready to reply that there’s a group of people going so he wouldn’t be alone, but then he saw his best friends big brown puppy eyes and caved, “Yeah, yeah fine I’ll go.”

Scott whooped and rolled off the bed, grabbed a blue tee shirt and threw it at Stiles along with a pair of jeans that one reporter had called ‘sinfully tight’ and said, “Change so we can go to the hotel and get everyone else.”

Stiles quickly changed out of his clothes from that day and ran a hand through his hair before they headed out the door, stopping by Nat’s suite to grab her and Malia.“You’re going to be one your best behavior tonight, right big brother?”

“I’m always on my best behavior, it’s everyone else you have to watch out for.” Stiles said with a laugh, but he really would do his best to behave tonight, he was trying to prove himself to the world, but mostly to his parents. 

Outside the palace there were more photographers than usual because of the Summit.Stiles kept his head down and his hand on Nat’s back, guiding her through them safely.Inside the lobby of the hotel Stiles saw Cora, Isaac, Allison, Kira, Lydia, and Boyd, the Jamaican prince. “Ready?” Scott asked before placing a light kiss on Kira’s lips and avoiding Allison’s gaze, they had dated for a while in college.

“Hold up,” Cora said, looking over her shoulder at nothing. 

“What are we waiting for?” Stiles asked, leaning against the outside wall of the hotel, his eyes half closed against the flashing lights of the cameras that were just beyond the securities increased barrier for the two weeks of the Summit. 

“That,” Cora nodded toward the muscular form of Derek walking across the lobby.He was wearing a tight fitting black Henley tee shirt, dark, gray jeans that clung to him so tightly they could have been wet, and a pair of nice canvas sneakers.His hair was slightly disheveled, he still had his glasses on and his beard was full but trimmed.Stiles felt his breath catch in his chest when he saw Derek saunter over to them.

“Close your mouth Stiles, you’re drooling,”Lydia stage whispered as Derek made toward them.Stiles dragged his eyes away from the other man’s body, looking at Lydia and gritting his teeth to avoid saying anything that might incriminate him. 

The group made their way to Pure, a nightclub that Stiles and Scott both frequented, their security detail surrounding them. 

Allison linked her arm through Stiles’ as they walked.“I saw you eyeing Derek,” she whispered to him, her lips nearly brushing against his ear as she did.He could already smell the vodka on her breath.“Good luck with that, let me know if you need a wing woman.”

“Al, I love you, but I don’t ever need a wing person.” Stiles replied, his voice sounding a lot more confident thanhe felt.If he had learned anything in his 25 years as a crown prince it was that if you faked confidence people would probably believe it. 

As subtlety as he could, he peaked over his shoulder, he saw Cora with her head tossed back in laughter, Isaac looking lightly terrified and Derek scowling. 

—————

Derek had no idea how he managed to get roped into going out with Cora and her ragtag group of royals but somehow he found himself squeezing into a pair of jeans that he had no memory of buying, let alone packing.Cora had barged into his room (how had she gotten a key?) and pulled them out of his bag, demanding he come out with them or she’d make him miserable for the rest of the trip. 

Knowing Cora, she’d keep her word so he tugged on the impossibly right pants and a black shirt before running a hand through his hair with a little gel and making his way downstairs where everyone was already waiting for him. 

The walk to the club was short and uneventful, besides Cora making what Derek hoped was a joke about something Isaac has done in the bathroom there.He managed to avoid looking at the lean form of Stiles while they walked, but wasn’t having much success, the other man was wearing a pair of tight, _tight_ , black jeans and a blue shirt, neither of them leaving much up to the imagination. 

“Come _on_ Derek, don’t be lame.” Cora whined at him when they were in the club, a drink clutched in each of her hands.She held one out to her brother, “You’re obligated to drink with me tonight since you never do.”

Taking a drink from Cora’s outstretched hand Derek took a long sip and shuddered slightly at the strength of the drink before taking another sip and giving Cora a pointed look, “Happy?”

“Not until you’re buzzed and dancing your ass off,” Cora said with a wide smile, dancing her way over the bar and ordering another drink. Derek took that moment to look around the club, it was crowded with young royals and other celebrities that he had seen either on the internet or in the paper.Luckily for him, there were no reporters allowed inside so he and anyone else who was considered to be famous would be relatively safe from prying eyes, at least while safely inside the confines of the club. 

“Drink up big brother,” Cora said when she came back, this time holding a tray with several shots on it.Derek rolled his eyes and proceeded to take four of the shots in front of him and chase it down with a slug of what he thought was Coke but turned out to be Jack and Coke. 

“Happy now?” Derek asked, already feeling a little light from the drinks. 

“Will you dance yet?”

“Probably,” Derek answered honestly, looking toward the dance floor with a half exasperated, half excited look.He hadn’t really ‘let loose’ since undergrad, and even then it was very contained.He could see a few people from their group dancing, Allison and Isaac pressed together, Scott and Kira near them, wrapped around each other, Stiles was nowhere to be scene, which Derek took to mean he had already found someone to fool around with. He tried not to feel disappointed, he didn’t even really _know_ Stiles after all and they definitely weren’t similar or compatible. 

—————

Stiles ran a hand through his already sweaty hair and rolled his neck, he had been on the dance floor since they got to the club nearly an hour ago, he needed a drink and a minute to sit down.He extracted himself from the dance sandwich he found himself in and made his way to the bar. 

His honey brown eyes swept across the crowded club, he saw Scott and Kira dancing face to face, eyes only for each other, Cora was smiling brightly as she danced with Nat and Malia, Allison and Isaac were in a dark corner of the room, Derek was dancing with a drink in each hand, looking more relaxed than Stiles had ever seen him. 

“I’ll have a rum and coke and a water Meg,” Stiles said when he finally got to the bar and saw his favorite bartender working.She gave him a look and he added, “Please my love, you goddess of the bar, oh please quench my thirst.”

Meg rolled her eyes before pouring him a drink and accepting his money, “What do you think the taxpayers would say about you using their hard earned money on a night out,  _your_ _highness_.”

“Probably carpe diem,” Stiles said with a wink before he sauntered over to an empty table and sat down, watching the dance floor.He could see people watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he paid them no mind, his eyes glued to the dancing form of Derek. 

He downed the rest of his drink, made his way to the bar for another one and then joined Scott and Kira on the dance floor.“Hey buddy,” Stiles said, slinging an arm over Scott’s shoulder with a laugh.He was definitely buzzed. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Scott yelled into Stiles ear with a laugh, “It was boring as fuck without you around the last month.”

“Duty called man,” Stiles yelled back.One day Scott would get it, he was a future king as well, but for now his best friend lived a pretty charmed life, the kind Stiles use to live. “I gotta pee dude.”

Stiles ducked off the dance floor and made his way down the dark hall to the bathroom.He knocked the door open with his hip and slid up to one of the urinals to take care of business, giving his cock a good shake at the end and tucked himself back into his jeans just as the door opened again.He caught the smell of the other man before he saw him, musky and a little woody mixed with sweat, it smelled familiar and new all at once.

Looking up into the mirror above the sink Stiles felt his breath catch in his chest.Standing in the doorway was Derek, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, his shirt looked like it was wet, clinging to him in all the right ways, his eyes bright and a little glassy.“You okay there, big guy?”

Derek grunted and leaned over the urinal, Stiles averted his eyes and continued to wash his hands far after they were clean.He felt Derek’s body heat as he stepped up to the other sink and started to wash his own hands.“Having fun?”

“It’s not really my scene,” Derek responded after a moment, putting his hands under the electric dryer and leaning against the wall, “I haven’t been drunk in a really long time.”

“Doing okay?” Stiles asked, taking a tentative step toward Derek but leaving space between them. 

Derek looked up at him for the first time since he had entered the room and Stiles couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over the other man’s face.He had joked, well not really joke, about finding Derek incredibly handsome, but for all his talk he hadn’t seen the man this close before.He really was stunning, his eyes like a kaleidoscope, changing when the light hit them differently, his beard was perfect and looked soft but he didn’t touch.He was jerked out of his trance by the sound of Derek’s voice, “It’s all Cora’s fault, I didn’t even want to come.”

“I can find a security guard to walk you home,” Stiles said, his voice soft and understanding. “I’m sure Cora’s off in her own little world by now anyway.”

“I’ll be fine without security,” Derek said with a huff, pushing himself off the wall and stumbling slightly before he righted himself. “I don’t need it.”

“Well, I’m thinking of heading back anyway, so I’ll need security,” Stiles said, he hadn’t been planning on heading back just yet, but he couldn’t just let Derek walk out of the club withoutsecurity, not this week of all weeks. 

Derek just nodded and they made their way out of the bathroom, Stiles waved a security guard over and they headed out of the club. Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm for just a second to point him in the right reception and the touch felt like electricity running through his hand.He shoved both hands into the tight pockets of his jeans and made his way toward the palace.

——————

Derek was drunk. He hadn’t been drunk like this since undergrad and even then he didn’t go out while he was wasted, he would go to a small party and stay out of the spotlight.Tonight was an exception. 

It took a great deal of concentration to walk without leaning on to Stiles, Stiles who left the club with him and guided him in the correct direction, whose touch burned him in a good way.Stiles who he would like to shove against the nearest wall.He shook his head to try to clear it.He hadn’t been this infatuated with someone in a long time, maybe never before.

The thing about Derek is that he’s been an out and proud bisexual man for nearly 10 years.He doesn’t let society tell him its weird or wrong, he loves who he loves and that’s that.His first serious relationship had been with a classmate at Harvard, he had been smart and funny in a mean sort of way but also a total douche at the end of the day.Jackson Whittmore had come into Derek’s life like a tornado, sucking him into his vortex and then dumping him out, leaving him disoriented and alone.

The next (and last) serious relationship he had been in had been nearly perfect.Paige was also getting her masters in environmental science, she was kind, her brown eyes looked like melting chocolate and her smile had lit up any room she walked into.She was fiercely driven, as much as Derek was, and that had been what ended them.They were both so focused on their own careers and learning that they had forgotten about each other. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice they were stopped in front of the hotel.“Hey buddy,” Stiles said with a smile, putting his hand on Derek’s arm and leaning in, “We’re here, think you can make it upstairs or do you need an escort, not that I’m an escort, I’m Stiles, and I am in no way offering you sex in exchange for money.”

Derek laughed, “I’ll be fine, thanks for offering though.”

“See you tomorrow, or today if you want to get technical,” Stiles said with another smile, squeezing Derek’s arm and letting go as he turned to walk away.Derek’s eyes followed him as he did. 

He turned to go into the hotel and realized that their entire walk home had probably been surrounded by cameras and reporters.Dreading what was going to be all over the internet and papers tomorrow he drank a bottle of water, took two aspirin and flopped onto his bed. 

The last thoughts that crossed through his head before he drifted off to sleep were of long, able hands guiding him, full, pink lips stretching into a mischievous smile and bright honey brown eyes alight with laughter.  There was the ghost of a hand squeezing his arm as he slipped into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [sterekpotter100](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, come play. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than I was expecting and a day late, but don't be mad at me, I tried.

Derek _hates_ hangovers, absolutely loathes them.That was one of his biggest reasons for not really partying as much as he could have in college and he thought it was a damn good reason.Waking up the morning after the club reminded him how much he hated hangovers. 

He rolled out of the big bed in the middle of his hotel room and drank a bottle of water from the mini fridge before he got in the shower, letting the water wash away the sticky feeling of the club.The water was so hot as he stood under the spray that if felt like he was burning, but he liked it, it felt cleansing. 

His hand made way down his chest, leaving a soapy trail behind until he reached his cock, his _painfully_ hard cock.He wrapped his hand around the base and started to work it, his mind drifting to the night before and Stiles hand on his arm.He imagined how that hand would feel if it was on his dick instead of his arm and he worked himself faster, imaging Stiles coming up behind him, nipping at his ear and playing with his balls as he worked his shaft.

Quicker than he’d like to admit he was spilling into his hand and down the shower drain.He quickly finished his shower and toweled off and grabbed a pair of running shorts out of his suitcase and jogged out of his room. 

The lobby of the hotel was empty except for a few security guards, “Prince Derek,” one of the guards said with a nod of his head, “I’ll be joining you on your run.”

“I didn’t request security,” Derek said, pausing in front of the man, his lips pressed into a hard line. 

“Your mother did.” The guard said, opening the door for Derek, who rolled his eyes but stepped outside anyway.It was already warm outside, but not too humid as they started running toward Central Park. 

It was early enough that were weren’t many reporters in front of the hotel and the palace, which Derek was glad for because he didn’t feel like dealing with them until he had run at least 5 miles.

As he entered Central Park Derek saw a familiar looking back in a tight fitting shirt and running shorts that showed off tone, pale legs that were flecked with moles. Right behind the runner was a bodyguard.Derek did his best to ignore the way Stiles’ leg muscles tenses as he ran but soon he was next to him and he glanced over at the other man, seeing a small smile tugging at his full lips.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Stiles said without breaking stride.When Derek didn’t respond, he added, “Have fun last night?”

“That’s not really my scene, we aren’t all party boys,” Derek gritted out, regretting not taking an aspirin before leaving the hotel. “I don’t even really drink more than a glass of wine all that often.”

“Why’d you come out then?” Stiles asked, upping his pace just a little to keep up with Derek, his eyes flicking down to Derek’s exposed chest.He felt suddenly exposed. “It can’t have just been Cora pestering you, she's persistent but not that persistent.”

“She’s kind of scary,” Derek admitted and smiled when Stiles laughed, “You know she is, you two are friends.”

“I’ll give you that, she is pretty scary when she wants to be,” Stiles said with another laugh.They fell into an easy silence, the only sound around them was of their feet and the chirping birds. 

They were nearly all the way around the lake in the park when Stiles slowed to a stop, Derek following suit and jogging to a stop a few feet away from him.Stiles stretched his arms over his head and Derek’s brain momentarily went offline at the stripe of fair skin that was exposed, cut in half with a line of dark hair leading into the other man’s shorts.

“This is one of my favorite spots in the city,” Stiles admitted, he climbed up a boulder near the water's edge and sat down, patting the spot next to him, “Come look.”

Derek wasn’t sure why, but he did. He heaved himself onto the rock and sat down next to Stiles, who was looking over the water, he could see people starting to mill around the park.There was a family with two little kids putting their toy boats in the water, childish laughter carrying over to them, “It is nice.”

“Ever been here before?” Stiles asked and Derek wasn’t sure if he meant this particular part of Central Park, Central Park in general, or New York City, but he guessed he meant this part of the park, it was a pretty well known fact that he studied at NYU. 

“No,” He breathed out and leaned back on the rock, laying down.“It’s nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and all the cameras.”

“I think my favorite law that my Gran ever passed is the law that made Central Park reporter free on weekdays,” Stiles said, his voice honest, “It’s the only place besides the palace that I can really just get away.”

Derek studied Stiles carefully.In the bright sunshine Stiles eyes looked like whiskey, his skin fair and already a little pink from the morning sun, his face speckled with moles.This was the face of a man who could be king, Derek thought to himself before answering, “I would have thought you enjoyed the press, what with all the attention they give you.”

Stiles shot him a rueful smile, “Most people assume that. Most people are wrong.” He slid off the rock, jogged passed both of their guards and yelled over his shoulder, “Race ya!”

—————

Stiles honestly didn’t know what to expect when he ran into Derek on his run, but it wasn’t for Derek to join him and then ask him to grab a cup of coffee when they got out of the park.“You do realize that once we step outside of these glorious trees we’re going to be back in public domain and everyone will assume we’re on a date.”

“They might just assume we’re friends?” Derek said, sounding unconvinced himself before he added, “I beat you, so you owe me coffee.”

“Whatever you want, your highness,” Stiles said with a small bow and then added, “Just be ready for photographers and all that near the coffee shop, it’s the closest to the palace and they’re always there.”

Derek nodded as they made their way a few blocks toward the palace and hotel, chatting about the Summit.Derek answered question after question about environmental policy with a smile, he loved when people took an interest in what he did.Stiles held the door of the shop open and Derek stepped inside as quickly as possible.

Stiles had been correct, there as a huge group of reporters milling around outside the coffee shop, taking pictures and yelling questions at them.Stiles kept his head down as they entered the shop and smiled when he smelled the rich scent of brewing coffee.“Anything you want, on me.”

“I’ll have a large iced coffee,” Derek said with a smile at the star struck looking barista.

“Make that two, thank you,” Stiles said with a dazzling smile as he handed the girl a twenty and added, “Keep the change, Stephanie.”

They stepped further down the counter to wait for their drinks, “What time does the Summit start today?” 

“The breakfast ends at 10 and panels start at 10:30 again,” Stiles said with a smile, “I just had to get out and run before I’m stuck sitting inside all day, my ADHD can’t handle all the sitting if I don’t release some energy first.”

Derek nodded and they made their way out of the shop, each with a coffee in hand. “Breakfast is optional?”

“It’s the most important meal of the day Derek,” Stiles said with a chuckle, “But yeah, it’s optional.Technically for you the entire Summit is optional.”

“I’m on the wind energy panel today,” Derek said with a smile, “I might skip out this afternoon though.”

“But this afternoon is the talk about internet taxed,” Stiles said, his voice teasing, but he’d be at that talk, it was something he was actually really interested in.

“Can’t miss that,” Derek added as they reached the hotel, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

—————

It was a mistake opening up Twitter while he waited for lunch to be served, but he wanted to post a picture he had taken with the other panelists and a link to more information about wind energy.As soon as he finished posting Cora slid into the seat next to him, grabbed his phone and messed around for a minute before handing it back. 

“See anything interesting on there, big brother,” She asked, her voice far too innocent.Derek looked down at his phone and frowned when he saw his own face, next to a picture of Stiles, on the moments page.

“What’s this?” He asked, his brow furrowed. Cora leaned over and flipped through the pictures.There was a few of the whole group on their way out the night before, then a few of Stiles walking with him back to the hotel. The biggest was of Stiles with his hand on Derek’s arm as they said good night, then there were pictures of them on their way to the coffee shop, Derek’s chest glistening with sweat, Stiles hair matted down to his forehead, but they both looked happy.

“This, is what the internet is calling ‘Sterek’.” 

“What the hell is a Sterek,” Stiles asked as he still down next to Derek, leaning over him to see Cora. 

“You are, or you’re half of it.” Cora laughed and showed Stiles Derek’s phone. 

Stiles flipped through the pictures and instead of looking upset he laughed, “Oh man, they think I’m corrupting you, they always think I'm corrupting people and converting them to my bad boy ways.” 

Lunch passed quickly after that, everyone talking, even Derek. “So what’s the plan tonight,” Isaac asked.They were finishing up their meals and waiting for the next sessions to start.

“I vote we head to that one bar that has live bands,” Scott said from his seat across the round table.“We always have fun there.”

The table murmured in agreement and dispersed for their sessions.“If you don’t feel like going out tonight, I think I’m going to stay in and watch some shitty movies,” Stiles said before he got up and left the table, leaving Derek alone at the table.

He made his way back to the hotel that afternoon after the sessions ended, he had almost reached the elevators when he heard his name being called behind him, “Derek!” 

“Hey Stiles,” He said, leaning against the wall and smiling at the future king of the Americas.Stiles was a little out of breath, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“Did you want to, like, maybe, hang out?” Stiles asked, sounding nothing like the confident man that appeared on magazine covers and walked red carpets with his head held high, this sounded like a nervous guy asking someone on a date.Then it hit Derek, that’s exactly what it was.

“Sure,” He gave Stiles a smile, “I can come by after dinner?”

“Okay,” Stiles breathed a sign of what Derek assumed was relief and smiled brightly, “Yeah, sounds great.”

Derek watched as Stiles ducked out of the lobby and as he stepped into the elevator he smiled to himself.It was weird, if you had asked him even three days prior he would have told you the Prince Stiles was a petulant child, someone who thought that the world should bow to him because he’s royal, but now he thinks it’s something different, he’s not at all who he was expecting. 

—————

Stiles was nervous, which was stupid, but he was.He had changed twice, Scott had spent the entire time laughing at him, “Don’t even Scott, you changed five times before your first date with Kira and then didn’t even kiss her.”

“But is this even a date?” Scott asked, he was sprawled across Stiles couch in his in-suite living room.“Did you say, hey Derek, do you want to come over and watch a movie and we’ll call it a date?”

“Well, no,” Stiles said running a hand through his hair, “I’m still trying to get him to warm him up to me. Cora said he basically hated all of us on principle before the Summit and that was three days ago.”

Before Scott could respond there was a knock at the door and one of the butlers pocked his head in, “Prince Stiles, you have a guest.”

“Thanks, send him on in,” Stiles said then turned to Scott, “Get the fuck out.”

Scott rolled off the couch and smirked as Derek walked in, “Hi Derek, bye Derek, have fun.”

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling at Derek and feeling really uncomfortable. “Have you seen the inside of the palace before?”

“No, it’s beautiful,” Derek said with a small smile.

“Want a tour? We have some really nice gardens on the roof,” Stiles suggested and Derek nodded.They walked in a someone uncomfortable silence up to the rooftop, it was a breathtaking view, Stiles never got over it.“I come up here to think sometimes.”

“It’s amazing,” Derek said, his voice sounded awed.“I’ve never seen the city like this.”

“You’ve seen my two favorite spots in all of New York today,” Stiles told him, leaning against a bench and looking at the skyline, the sun was starting to sink behind the skyscrapers to the west. 

“They’re both quiet,” Derek mused, sitting down next to where Stiles leaned. “That surprises me.”

“That I like the quiet?” 

“Yeah, everyone paints you as this loud, party boy, but you’re not always.” Derek said, looking up at Stiles.The light caught Derek’s eyes and the breath left Stiles lungs, they were green, blue, gray, yellow, and brown all at once. 

“It’s just that, if I were pretty much anyone else in the world, what I do would be normal and no one would care.” Stiles said in a huff, “But instead I’m destined to be king of one of the most powerful nations in the world.I didn’t ask for it, I don’t even know if I’ll be _good_ at it.”

Derek was quiet for a minute and Stiles avoided looking at him.He hadn’t voiced those fears in years.He had put up his wall, her adopted his party boy persona to keep the world out and it had worked for so long. But then he met Derek and for some reason he wanted him to know who he really was, under all the armor.

“The world puts all of us, but especially the future rulers, on a pedestal,” Derek said after a minute, “And as soon as we break the mold that they put us in, they tear us to shreds.”

“Not you though,” Stiles said with a rueful smile. 

“Not in the same way,” Derek corrected, tugging Stiles down next to him. “What did you think of me before you met me.”

“I mean, I thought you were really hot,” Stiles said, feeling his face flush as he did, “But I also kind of thought you were a stick in the mud, that you only talked about environmental stuff and that you didn’t really care about anything besides the charities you support and changing the world. Nothing bad, just not really how the world thinks a prince should live.”

“There you go,” Derek leaned back as he spoke, hands behind his head, his black shirt tight on his arms. “I care about things other than the environment, like I care about my dog, you never hear about Spot.”

Stiles laughed, “They never talked about the fact that I was in grad school, it was always,  Prince Stiles partying again, Prince Stiles is naked in a fountain, Prince Stiles fell off a boat again.”

“To be fair, all of those did happen.” Derek laughed.Stiles loved that sound, he wanted to spend every minute hearing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Come play on[tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com), I'm SterekPotter100


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look an update! Sorry it took so long, real life has been kind of crazy. 
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

The next two days of the Summit passed in a blur for Stiles, from meeting foreign leaders that he would one day have to work with to trying to spend time with his friends he barely had a moment to himself, let alone a moment to see Derek outside the occasional meal. It didn’t help that he was set to give his own speech on Friday morning, the speech that could set the tone for his entire reign. 

“Dude, you have to stop shaking your leg,” Scott whispered to him as they sat at breakfast on Friday morning. The entire table was shaking slightly causing coffee to slop out of Scott’s coffee cup and onto the polished wood. “You’re going to do fine.”

“Says the guy who doesn’t have to present anything at the Summit and who spent last night having sex with his future wife.” Stiles muttered darkly, stabbing at the eggs on his plate. 

“We’re all going to be there, you’re been preparing this since you wrote your graduate thesis, honestly Stiles, you’re as ready as you’ll ever be,” Scott said, slapping Stiles on the back with a warm hand and squeezing. 

Stiles looked up from his uneaten breakfast and saw Derek slip into the room behind Cora.Derek offered him a smile before sitting down at a table with his mother and Laura, Stiles felt his cheeks flush.“I should go get set up.” 

He made his way to the room where he would present his research and findings on global trade and the impact that new regulations had on the economy.The moderator smiled at him when he walked in, handing her a flash dive that help his slideshow and then he started pacing, full of nervous energy. 

The room slowly filled with people, Scott and Kira sat themselves at the very front of the seminar style room and offered him small waves, Cora, Isaac, and Allison sat in the back corner, Stiles could see a flask getting passed between them.Lydia had her arms crossed and looked impatient from her spot in the middle of the room. 

His stomach clenched nervously as his parents entered the room and sat down in the stop that had been reserved for them.He busied himself with his notes, not looking up again until the moderator introduced the topic.“Prince Stiles of the America’s is going to do a 30 minute talk on changing global policies and how they affect the global economy, after he will take questions.”

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone, “Good morning, I’m Prince Miroslaw, but you can call me Stiles. I’m sure some of you are here to see the Party Boy Prince make a fool of himself and to you, I’m very sorry to let you down.”

Taking another breath and pausing for the laughter that rippled across the room, he felt himself relax before continuing on, “Today I’m here to discuss the long economic advantages of the evolving global environmental policies and expanding trade agreements.”He looked up at the room, making eye contact with a few people before speaking again. 

“Please bear with me here, I just recently started learning about the scientific side of the environmental stuff so I may flub some of the technical terms but I can promise you that when we’re talking economics, I know my stuff.Just a few months ago I graduated from Columbia with a graduate degree in international politics with a focus on economics.I know, that’s a mouthful, but it means I know what I’m talking about.” 

—————

Derek stood at the back of the room, by the time he had made into the room it had been nearly full, the only open seat in the middle of a row of seats, so he had opted for standing so he wouldn’t disturb anyone.

Stiles looked like a picture of professionalism as he gave his talk, instead of large, flailing movements, he had controlled gestures, his suit fit him like a glove, even his hair was tamed today.But that wasn’t what had Derek’s attention, no what had his attention was how passionate Stiles sounded, how sure he was. 

“A lot of people get hung up on the upfront costs of updating laws, especially environmental ones, but if you look here you’ll see that in the long term costs are cut nearly across the board.” Stiles said, gesturing to a graph on the projector that showed the initial cost of alternative energy verse the long term costs. 

“If we as the rulers can start to see the long term benefits of coming together and changing the way we deal with the environment, not just for economic reasons, but for future generations, then we can really start to make a difference,” Stiles said, ending his slide show and taking a deep breath.“I’ll take questions now.”

The room was quiet for a moment, almost a little shocked, but then Scott raised his hand and Stiles gave him a gracious smile.Derek listened in awe as Stiles answered question after question, his answers concise and thought out.He didn’t notice his mother sidled up next to him until she had a hand on his wrist. 

“It would seem that there’s more to Prince Stiles then meets the eye,” Talia said, her eyes knowing. 

“So it appears,” Derek said, fighting the small smile that tugged at his lips.

“You should invite him to sit on the panel you’re moderating next week, I think he would make a good addition.He’s very insightful,” Talia mused, her eyes on the front of the room where Stiles was answering a question asked by Jordan. 

“I’ll consider it,” Derek said, knowing full well that he would ask Stiles, not only was he a surprisingly gifted speaker, but Derek wanted any excuse to see him, they had both been so busy over the last couple days that he had barely had time to speak to him at all, let alone in private. 

Derek turned back to the front of the room, listening as Stiles explained the value of allowing each nation to set its own trade policy.“We may be a united world, but we are not one nation, if South Africa wants to have a 8% tariff on goods imported from Europa but only a 4% tariff on goods imported from Africa that’s their right as an autonomous nation.”

—————

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as people filtered out of the room after his presentation, it couldn’t have done any better and he saw a few of the world leaders look at him a little differently after, with something like respect in their eyes. 

He straightened his notes, thinking about going off site for lunch and grabbing a cold beer to reward himself for his success when he looked up and saw that the room wasn’t empty. “Hey Derek,” Stiles said, shoving this notecards into the back pocket of his pants and stepping out from behind the podium. 

“Nice speech,” Derek said, a smile playing across his mouth and Stiles felt himself flush.

“Thanks, I tried my best to get the science part right,” Stiles said, walking toward the door with Derek, “I’m thinking about going off site for lunch, care to join me?”

“Like a date?” Derek asked, smiling even wider now.

“If you want it to be.”

“Then on a date.”

“There’s this little place that I love just a few blocks from here, if we take a car we should be left alone by the reporters,” Stiles said, leading Derek through the tunnel that connected the building to the palace. 

Derek hummed in response and Stiles walked them to the underground garage, the on site driver opened the door for them and they climbed into an unassuming car, the bodyguard who had trailed silently behind them got into the front seat and they took off. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how big the city is,” Derek said as they drove, looking through the darkly tinted glass, “It’s crazy to think that I love just on the other side of Manhattan but I’ve never run into anyone in the royal family.”

“You live in Manhattan?” Stiles asked, shocked.

“I’m getting my PhD at NYU,” Derek said slowly, like Stiles should have already known that. 

“I’m going to be really honest with you, I had no idea about that,” Stiles said with a laugh, looking at Derek long and hard, “So you’re in the city a lot then?”

“About 10 months out of the year,” Derek said, looking at Stiles and shooting him a smile, “I like it here a lot, but sometimes it’s a bit much to handle with all the press, that’s why I tend to be low key.”

“That makes sense,” Stiles said, “I left for my undergrad, I wanted to get as far away from New York as possible, so I went to Stanford on the west coast, but I missed it here.”

“I will miss it when I’m gone,” Derek said, his voice wistful as he watched the cityscape out the window. 

The car pulled to a stop and the driver let them both out of the car, their security guard walked behind them as Stiles lead the way into the restaurant.It was a small place with maybe 15 tables, a pump old Polish woman greeted them and kissed Stiles on the cheeks,“Miroslaw I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“I could never forget about you Ciocia,” Stiles said, his face splitting into a wide smile as they were seated at a table.

“Who is this piękno?” She asked, looking at Derek with kind blue eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles. 

“This is Derek,” Stiles said, looking at Derek, “He’s a friend of mine.”

“Okay,” She said and walked away. 

A few of the tables were occupied, but most people were ignoring them, “Come here often?”

“My mom loves this place, she says it reminds her of home,” Stiles said with a smile. “She was the third daughter in Poland, she and my dad met at a Summit and hit it off, she married him and moved here less than a year later.Coming here reminds her of her homeland I think. I’ve known Marie since I was old enough to talk.”

I thought you called her Cicia?” Derek said, butchering the word and blushing. 

“Ciocia means auntie,” Stiles said with a smile.

Marie reappeared with two beers and said, “The usual for you?”

“Double it, unless,” Stiles looked at Derek and said, “You eat meat, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek said with a laugh.

“Double it, then,” She said with a smile at both of them and walked away.

“Get ready to have your mind blown by some Polish deliciousness," Stiles said, lifting his beer and clinking it to Derek’s before taking a sip, letting the cold liquid run over his tongue and smiling to himself. 

Derek picked up his own beer and took a sip, his kaleidoscope eyes looking into Stiles’ honey brown ones with something Stiles didn’t recognize. “I don’t think I’ve ever had Polish food before, well besides pirogis.”

“You’ve been missing out,” Stiles said, leaning back in his chair, his feet knocking into Derek’s has he did.He proceeded to tell Derek about all the different kinds of food his mother made him try as a kid, his face alight with happiness and Derek’s face hurting with the size of his own smile. 

————— 

Derek was so full he thought that he might explode.He grinned across the table at Stiles, who was brandishing a fork around as he spoke, the last bite of kremówka threatening to fly off and hit the wall as he did."And then Cora decides that the best plan of action is to _finish the bottle_ before campus security shows up and takes it because we’re all underage.”

“She wasn’t in the papers for that,” Derek said, leaning forward and putting his chin on his hands, “How’d she avoid it."

“I bit the bullet.” Stiles said, finally taking the bite off of his fork and setting it down on his empty plate, “At that point I was already Party Boy Prince Stiles so anything else I did would just go in that direction, Cora was still innocent in the eyes of the public.”

“I didn’t know that,” Derek said, wondering how many other times Stiles had taken the fall for his friends because he was already portrayed that way in the media.

“That’s not to say that I didn’t get myself into plenty of trouble,” Stiles said, “But sometimes I was just trying to help people out.”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, but his voice was filled with affection.

Stiles rolled his eyes and glanced down at his watch, “We should head back, avoid rush hour.”

“Is it almost 5 already?”

“It’s 4:15, we’ve been here for almost four hours,” Stiles said with a smile, pulling out his wallet and tossing three hundred dollars onto the table.He waved at Marie before walking out the front door with Derek behind him, his hand on the small of Stiles’ back.

The door swung open and they were greeted with flashing lights and reporters surrounding them.“Fuck,” Derek heard Stiles mutter and suddenly they were both being pushed through the crowd by the security guard until they reached the corner of the street and the car pulled up.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said as soon as they were safely in the car, “I should have known I couldn’t leave the palace without getting mobbed.”

“It’s not your fault,” Derek said, reaching across the middle seat and squeezing Stiles’ hand, not letting go, “I sometimes forget how easy I have it, photographers don’t really bother me anymore because I’m not ever doing anything interesting at school.”

“I still should have known, there are so many people in the city this week just hoping to catch a glimpse of a royal,” Stiles said, sounding a little bitter, “And now there are going to be even more articles about you, I’m so sorry Derek.”

“Hey,” Derek said, moving over so he was right next to Stiles, he cupped his cheek with one hand and gave him a soft smile, “It’s annoying, but I knew full well what I was getting into when I go in the car with you today.”

By the time they made it back to the palace, both of their phones were blowing up.They had both left them untouched during their meal, but now it was impossible to leave them alone.“Cora says we’re officially on a list of hot couples to watch.” Stiles said with a laugh, showing Derek a slew of Tweets that Cora had screen shot and sent to him.

“It looks like people think you’re after me to help boost your economic plan,” Derek said with a laugh, showing Stiles an article that Jennifer Blake wrote, “But we both know you’re only after me for my body.”

They both climbed out of the car and Stiles walked up to Derek, resting a hand on his chest, “Not _just_ your body.”

Stiles made to step back, his eyes full of mischief, but Derek stopped him, pulling him in by the wrist and kissing him.The second their lips met it was like the worst stopped turning, Derek felt the air leave his lungs as Stiles’ soft lips pressed against his.He felt Stiles lean back against the car and took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, trailing his tongue along the seam of Stiles’ lips and loving the sign that Stiles let out when he opened them for him.

It might have been minutes or maybe it was days, but when they finally broke the kiss Stiles said, “So, you’ll be in New York for school in August?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, his voice sounding wrecked, “Why, want to take me out again?”

“I figure we could stay in, avoid the press,” Stiles said with a wink that made Derek flush.He was looking forward to school for more than just learning, that’s for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out on [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com), I'm SterekPotter100


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'm the worst.
> 
> Also, there's some smut in this, you have been warned.

Saturday night was the end of the first week of the Summit, and it was also another dinner featuring ball gowns, and a red carpet, but this time it was at the Palace and not the government building. Towards the end of the night Derek found himself wandering around the open areas of the palace, not wanting to deal with diplomats and politicians, grateful that it was Laura’s job, not his.  He knew that he probably wasn't supposed to be hanging out in the residential part of the palace, but so far no one had stopped him so he continued his wandering. 

The party was winding down, Cora and her gang had left maybe an hour before with plans of going out on the town, but Derek couldn’t stomach other night like that.  He had managed to avoid her for the second half of the night, standing and talking with Jordan whenever she tried to catch his eye. 

When he had snuck out of the ballroom maybe twenty minutes before, Stiles had been having what looked like a very serious talk with his father and Adrian, King of the Netherlands. 

They hadn’t really had time to talk about what had happened yesterday, not the kiss, not all the reporters and pictures, not the fact that they were the top story on both the gossip channels and the news stations last night and today.Derek knew he shouldn’t worry about it, the news and world would get bored, but for the first time in his life he didn't really mind the attention, because he liked Stiles more than he hated the spotlight, he had spent most of the day weighing the pros and cons of a relationship with Stiles, even if they had only been on one date. 

He had a drink in his hand as he made his way upward, away from the noise of the party.He vaguely remembered the way to the rooftop gardens that Stiles had introduced him to the week before.The palace was huge, much bigger than it looked from the outside, and without a guide he got lost three times before he finally found the sign that read ‘Gardens’ and pointed him in the right direction.

The door was unlocked when he pushed on it, letting him slip outside to the warm summer air.He was expecting the garden to be empty so he was surprised when he saw Stiles leaning against a tree, looking at over the skyline, a bottle of champaign in his hand. “I'm not going back Nat, don’t try," Stiles said as he heard Derek approaching. 

“Not Nat,” Derek said, huffing out a laugh as Stiles turned around, his eyes wide and a little glassy from the alcohol, “I thought you’d be downstairs still.”

“It was a little much,” Stiles said, taking another swig of out of the bottle, “I’m really sick of this whole charade.”

“What charade is that?” Derek asked, his eyes sweeping over Stiles, taking in the slight shake in his hand that wasn’t holding the bottle, the tight grip on the bottle making his knuckles white.

“That I can do this,” Stiles said, gesturing around him, “That I’m fit to be a king.”

“Who says your not?” Derek asked, stepping toward him and reaching for the bottle, Stiles handed it to him and Derek took a swig even though it was nearly gone, he mostly wanted to get it away from Stiles before he did something rash. 

“Who doesn’t?” Stiles huffed, sounding broken.This wasn’t the Stiles Derek had gotten to know, this wasn’t the Stiles that the media covered either, this was Stiles showing his vulnerable side for the first time in maybe his life. 

Derek thought for a moment and then asked, “It was Adrian, wasn’t it?”

Stiles turned to Derek, his bright eyes meeting Derek’s for the first time since he had come outside, “A man like me isn’t fit to be king, my country would do better under the rule of my sister, or better yet, someone without my parents blood.”

“He clearly hasn’t been paying attention to you this week,” Derek said, stepping closer and pulling Stiles into a hug.“And he’s probably just mad that your father and other larger nations have not invited the Netherlands to the table on discussions that they have no business being a part of anyway.”

“He wasn’t wrong when he said I’m not fit to be king,” Stiles mumbled.Derek could smell the alcohol on him and knew that Stiles as at least tipsy, probably walking the line heading toward being drunk.

“Not fit to be king, _yet_.Most people aren’t ready when they take the throne, most of them learn as they go, my parents did, your father did too.” Derek said simply, still holding Stiles to his chest. “And you won’t go in alone, you’ll have advisors and you still have years to learn from your father.”

Stiles nodded, pulling back from Derek, “I need people to take me seriously.”

“Not getting drunk on the roof is a good start,” Derek said, both of them sitting on the bench.“And keep doing what you’re doing, prove your knowledge and skills to them with your economic plans and your ability to connect with people. It’ll take time, but you can rehab your image, plenty of people have come back from worse.”

“Easy with the compliments buddy, they’ll go to my head,” Stiles said, and without looking Derek knew he was smirking.There was a soft exhale before Stiles spoke again, “My dad seems to think I’m courting you.”

"Is he wrong?” Derek asked, his voice even but his heart racing slightly.He wished his palms would stop sweating, he shouldn’t be nervous about the question, he wasn’t even sure if he could handle what a life with Stiles would mean, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, if he said his gut told him this was what he wanted.

“Nah," Stiles said, his voice soft as he looked at Derek, moving in slowly to kiss him.When they broke apart Stiles spoke quietly, “You can leave now though, anything to do with me comes with more media attention then anyone would ever want, including people who date for the attention.”

“We can talk about it later,” Derek said, moving in to kiss Stiles again, this time with intension.He couldn’t believe it had been just over a week since he had officially met the man and now he was fully intending on risking the privacy he had built himself to be near him. 

Stiles pulled Derek up off the bench and wrapped his arms around his neck, the kiss going from chaste to dirty so quickly Derek wasn’t sure how it happened.He parted his lips, letting Stiles’ tongue into his mouth and groaning, his hands finding Stiles’ waist and pulling him in closer. 

“Not that I don’t love making out with you, because I do,” Stiles said after they broke apart nearly fifteen minutes later, “But it’s getting kind of cold out here, would you want to take this inside?”

“To your quarters?” 

“To my bedroom.” Stiles said, “Just to sleep if you want, but I don’t want to be out here anymore."

“I’m not going to have sex with you tonight," Derek said, leaning in and kissing Stiles again, “I don’t want to have my first time with you to happen when you’re a little drunk and feeling bad for yourself.”

“For you, I’ll wait,” Stiles said as they made their way down the stairs and Derek followed Stiles to his quarters, their fingers intertwined. 

They tumbled into the bedroom, their hands all over each other, “No sex,” Derek said into Stiles’ mouth, his hand under the hem of Stiles’ shirt. “Just sleeping.”

“And making out,” Stiles said, pulling Derek onto the bed, his long fingers unbuttoning Derek’s shirt before he crashed their lips back together. Derek shucked his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and unbuttoning Stiles while Stiles nipped at his ear.

Eventually, minutes or hours later, Derek wasn’t sure, they were both in nothing but their boxers, hands roaming over each others bodies.“We should stop,” Derek said, pulling back and looking at Stiles, the way his pupils were blown wide, his hair disheveled, and his lips swollen and wet.“We should get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, pushing Derek off of him and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his shoulder “I should warn you, I’m a cuddler.”

“I’ll survive,” Derek said, kissing Stiles on the back of the neck and shutting his eyes, letting sleep wash over him with a small smile playing across his lips.It had been a long time since he shared a bed with anyone, it had been even longer since he had made out like a teenager, but he really wanted to do with thing with Stiles the right way, especially since it had potential to damage both of their lives with the media attention. 

—————

Stiles woke slowly the next morning, his head surprisingly clear for how much champaign he had consumed during the party and his bed warmer than usual.He rolled over and was met by a solid mass of shoulders and a mess of dark hair and he smiled to himself, Derek was still here. 

They must have separated in the night, because Derek was almost hanging off the bed, the blankets were all on Stiles’ side, and Derek had three of the four pillows. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the way Derek was wrapped around the pillow, his muscular arms holding on tightly.He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the spiral tattoo between Derek’s shoulders.He knew it was the Welsh Royal families symbol, meaning past, present, and future, but seeing it marked on to Derek’s skin made Stiles really _see_ it for the first time. 

“Hey,” Derek said, his voice rough with sleep.He rolled over and kissed Stiles on the lips, “Sorry I took all your pillows.”

“Sorry I took all the blankets,” Stiles said with a laugh, kissing Derek again, relishing the fact that he _could_. It was crazy that at the start of the Summit just over a week before he hadn’t even known Derek properly, only through what he had heard about him and see in magazines, and now he was laying in his bed, looking like he belonged there.

“You going to make it up to me,” Derek asked, a glint in his eyes that Stiles had never seen before. 

“I can think of a few ways to make it up to you,” Stiles said, running a hand down Derek's chest, through his happy tail, and left it just above the waist band of his boxers. 

Derek surged forward, his lips catching Stiles’ and rolled them so he was on top, his hands on either side of Stiles’ face, holding him up just slightly, so Stiles could run a finger along the waist of his boxers, testing him.“I didn’t peg you for a tease, your highness.”

“I didn’t peg you for a talker,” Stiles quipped back, fingers slipping a little lower, brushing against trimmed pubes as he did. “Maybe I’ll make you shut up.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek’s middle and flipped them over.He knelt over him and slowly kissed his way down Derek’s neck, swirling his tongue over one of his nipples, eliciting a shudder from Derek, “Yeah?”

“Do that again,” Derek said, his voice rough, but not from sleep.Stiles swept his tongue over the same nipple, it pebbled at the touch, making Stiles smile.He moved to the other nipple, repeating the same motion and then lightly tugging at it with his teeth, making Derek moan. 

Stiles moved down his chest, kissing and nipping at Derek’s stomach as he did.He ran his hands up Derek’s legs to just below the boxer’s and looked up, his brown eyes meeting Derek’s hazel and he felt his heart stutter.Derek’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth slightly open. Stiles held his gaze as he lowered his mouth to suck at the tip of Derek’s already hard cock through the material. 

Stiles smirked as Derek’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.He moved away from Derek’s cock, running a hand over it as he did, then hooked his fingers around the waistband of Derek’s boxers and tugged, Derek lifting his hips slightly to give Stiles access. “This okay?”

“Yeah, more than okay.” Derek said, his eyes still shut.Stiles’ breath ghosted over Derek’s thighs and cock until his tongue flicked out of his mouth and he dragged it along the length of the shaft, swirling it around the head of Derek’s cock when he reached the top. 

He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Derek, taking his cock as far own his throat as he could before pulling back.A minute later he pulled off with a filthy, almost pornographic, pop.“Do you want to pitch or catch.”

“I’m up for either,” Derek said after a moment, then added, “But I’d love to have you inside me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles said, rolling off the bed and grabbing lube and a condom before jumping back on and kissing Derek, slipping his tongue into his mouth so he could taste his own precum. 

Derek rolled over after the kiss broke, sticking his firm ass in the air and spreading his cheeks, giving Stiles easy access to the tight hole. “It’s been a while,” Derek said into the pillow as Stiles put lube onto his fingers and rubbed, trying to warm it up a little before he touched Derek.

“I’ll take care of you,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, nipping at his earlobe before pulling away and running one lube slicked fingers over his hole, making him shudder. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

Derek nodded as Stiles slid his first finger in.It was a slow process, easing Derek open, but Stiles enjoyed every second of it, watching as Derek came undone. By the time he had three fingers buried inside of Derek, crooked and running over his prostate, he was painfully hard himself.He palmed his own cock as Derek said, “I’m ready, fucking fuck me already.”

“So demanding,” Stiles said, removing his fingers, loving the slight whimper Derek made as he did.He tugged his own boxers down and rolled the condom over his cock before lining up with Derek’s hole, open and waiting for him. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” Derek all but growled, his voice cutting off as Stiles slid inside, adjusting to the hot, wetness that enveloped his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Stiles said, his voice breathless and his hips unmoving.Suddenly Derek rolled his own hips, “Oh fuck.”

That was all it took for Stiles to start thrusting into Derek.The only sound in the room was the slap of skin on skin and heavy breathing as he rolled his hips and thrusted with abandon, his fingers tight on Derek’s hips, probably leaving bruises, but neither of them caring. 

Without warning Stiles stopped, “What are you doing?” Derek asked as Stiles pulled out and grabbed Derek around the middle, rolling him over so he was laying on his back.

“I want to see you,” Stiles told him before thrusting back in, making Derek’s eyes fall shut.Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek, nipping at his lips and rolling his hips, adjusting a few times before he started to graze over Derek’s prostate. 

He had one had on the bed, holding himself up and the other tweaking Derek’s nipple.Derek fisted his own cock as Stiles pounded into him, both of them breathing heavily.Suddenly Derek’s orgasm hit, cum spilling over his hand.Stiles kept pounding, his own orgasm building until it hit, his balls tightening and cum filling the condom. 

Before he pulled out, Stiles brought Derek’s hand to his mouth and slowly licked the cum off of it.Derek groaned, his spent cock twitching at the sight and feeling of Stiles’ mouth.“Wow,” Derek said, his voice almost in awe as Stiles pulled out.

Stiles rolled off of Derek, tossed the condom in the trashcan next to his bed, and smiled a sex drunk smile at Derek, who looked as blissed out as he felt. “I’m glad we didn’t do that last night.”

“Me too,” Derek said, snuggling into Stiles’ side. 

They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the afterglow, but all afterglow must end and theirs ended like a bucket of cold water.“Cora says to turn on the news,” Stiles said, looking at his phone and flipping the TV.

“We’re reporting outside the royal palace where last night the end of the first week of the 2016 Royal Summit ball was held,” Jenny Blake said into the camera, “And we are just now learning that Prince Derek of Wales never left after the party.Does this mean that he and Prince Stiles are taking their blossoming relationship to the next level?”

Stiles looked at Derek, his eyes wide, “Derek, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Derek said, kissing him on the forehead, “Honestly, they were going to talk about us no matter what.”

“The two princes have been spotted around town several times since the Summit started, leading to speculation about their relationship,” Jenny said, her smile almost malicious.  As she spoke photographs of them from the week flashed on the screen, “One has to wonder what an upstanding activist like Prince Derek is doing with a known party boy like Prince Stiles.”

Derek flipped the TV off, “She’s a hack.”

“She’s not wrong,” Stiles muttered, trying to hide the embossment on his face, “I’m already ruining your reputation and we’re not even really together yet.”

“I don’t care about my reputation, the people that matter know the truth and professionally no one cares who I date, they just want me to help save the world, and I think you’re going to really help with that.” Derek said, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Okay,” Stiles said, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, “We have the day off from all Summit related activities, want to go for a walk in the park later? No journalists can get in.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, “I should get back to the hotel and get myself in order, check in with my mom.”

Stiles nodded, “Let me call security to walk you back.”

By the time Derek left an hour later, Stiles felt better about the whole thing.Derek kissed him goodbye in the entry way before allowing the bodyguard to lead him outside and into the throng of reporters.“It’ll be alright,” Nat said, leaning against the grand staircase and smiling at her brother.

“I really like him,” Stiles said, “I don’t want to ruin his life."

“Not everyone runs away big brother,” she said, giving him a quick hug, “And not everyone is in it for the attention.Derek might be the first person you’ve ever dated that is in this just for you, not for Price Stiles, heir to the throne.”

“Yeah, he’s something special,” Stiles said, looking down at his phone where he had a new message from Derek.

From **Prince** **Derek** : Made it back to the hotel without punching any reporters.I want you to know that you’re worth all of this, I can’t wait to see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com) if you want to come play in my trash can.


End file.
